


How the story ends

by IrishEyes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishEyes/pseuds/IrishEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know how this story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the story ends

I know how this story ends.

I know it isn’t pretty. There is no happy ending. This isn’t some wonderful knight that swoops in to save the day. 

I see it every time I look in the mirror. 

I remember having childhood dreams of what my life would be like now. I pictured a happy, content person, satisfied with what had happened. I pictured a person surrounded by friends and family, so even with the times that I felt most alone, I knew that I had people around to pick me up. 

Nothing like that exists. 

I am alone. 

People constantly disappoint me.

I leave a room, and hold back tears. Not for me. No. But, for the child that I let down. The younger me that I failed. That young child pictured a life that I couldn’t deliver. Each day, the hope for that life falls slowly away.

Looking around the room, I see people smiling, laughing. 

Existing. 

I am barely doing that. 

Making a subtle exit. The elevator brings me down to the workshop. No words are spoken.

I do not engage Jarvis.

I step to my work space. 

Feeling it, I know that this is it. The ending that I pictured, the one that I had come to know.

My hand grazes over the instruments before I pick up my choice. 

The metal shines in the light. 

In the end it is an easy decision. 

I knew it would come to this.

Holding it against my wrist, a single motion away from the epilogue. 

One. 

Two. 

“Tony?”

Looking up, Steve is in the door way. Confusion mares his face.

The tool falls from his hand. 

This isn’t how the story is supposed to end.


End file.
